Fix Me
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Dalton is driving Kurt insane, and the only place where he can show his real courage is in the shower. That is, until Blaine decides to crash his one-person party. Listen to Velvet's "Fix Me" for better mental images. Much anticipated CHAPTER 2 posted!
1. Baby, Can You Fix Me?

**Summary: Dalton is driving Kurt insane, and the only place where he can show his real courage is in the shower. That is, until Blaine decides to crash his one-person party. Listen to Velvet's "Fix Me" for better mental images.  
**

**Rated: T for mentions of...stuff ;)**

**Disclaimer: If Glee does not come back on soon, Imma go CAPS LOCK on these bitches! (Best disclaimer ever, right? Lol, we all know I didn't have anything to do with Glee.)  
Or Velvet's song "Fix Me"  
Of Beyonce and her single ladies.**

Being at Dalton Academy was something that Kurt pretended to be getting used to. After all, it wasn't a total lie. He was getting used to sharing a room with a boy who had phone sex with his girlfriend every night when he thought that Kurt was asleep; he was getting used to not flinching every time someone slammed something a little too hard; he was even getting used to Warblers...sort of.

What he hadn't gotten used to yet was not being able to sing his lungs out at all times. There were remedies to this problem, of course. His second week at Dalton, Kurt discovered that most of the guys on his floor refused to take a shower passed 9 pm because they believed that they would be murdered if they did. Be it the Grudge, Scream or the Covenant, Kurt was pretty sure their irrational fear was brought on by too many creepy movie scenes. So every night when most boys were down in the common rooms playing games or arguing about who looked better in the school uniform, Kurt slipped lithely into the showers and abused his vocal chords for half an hour.

So that took care of that problem. It still was no where close to being able to sing with passion in front of a group of people (and have them respect it, for a change) but Kurt was used to compromises. They were almost becoming second nature.

This left one giant problem that had no solution, because the only possible solution would absolutely destroy the planet. Literally, the world would spontaneously combust if Kurt even attempted to fix the problem. No, _he _just needed to be fixed.

Which is exactly how the night unfolded the way it did. Kurt wanted to be fixed, because he didn't want the pain of unrequited love to keep stabbing at his heart, injuring his spirit and faltering his smile with every step that he took (and, unfortunately, he took a lot nowadays). As the steamy water ran over his slim figure he marveled in the idea that maybe, just maybe, Blaine would wake up and see what was in from of his. No matter how often Wes and David hinted that Blaine was as smitten as Kurt, the fashionable soprano couldn't see any signs.

Not a phone call, no. Those were totally platonic. Not a text, because after the first hundred times, _courage _stops sounding like there was ever something more behind it than just a sweet guy. At least, that's what Kurt kept telling himself. The truth was, courage was always going to send his pulse into overdrive.

Kurt was contemplating the idea of courage as he lathered his hands up with his favorite gingerbread body wash, not paying any attention to the rest of the world. If he wanted to, he could here the boys down the hall laughing chaotically, the sounds of the large tv blaring with what sounded frighteningly like a football game, even the sounds of Wes yelling for everyone to shut up before a chorus of 'blow me's' flew back at him. But he didn't want to hear any of this. This was his time to sing what he felt without anyone telling him that he was _trying too hard._

Only one song could make Kurt feel kind of okay at the moment. He imagined the beautiful blond in the video for Velvet's "fix me," curled up on her bed with a look of bewilderment on her face, as if she had just been asking herself how the hell her heart ended up like this.

"Lately I've been feelin' strange deep down inside. Something kinda hard to explain, like butterflies." Kurt let the familiar words leave his lips, his graceful voice caressing the melody as if it had been written for him, for this situation alone. And as emotional he was feeling, he couldn't help smiling as the next words left his mouth.

"Suddenly I am only longing for the hot stuff, something inside me tells me this is real. Now I got the vibe, tell me that's the same way you feel for me." What started out as gentle swaying of the hips transformed as Kurt allowed himself to feel the way he used to feel when he sang with New Directions, like he was able to be passionate and strong. Somewhere along the line, his carefully manifested charade broke free and he let loose, donning moves that would make Beyonce and all of her single ladies jealous. He couldn't help it, the techno-esk feel of the chorus just got to him.

"So baby can you fix me? Cuz my fever's only getting stronger! It's burning like a fire, baby, let's rock the night away..." Kurt ran his fingers through his hair and traced his hands down his sides, splashing water around like a five-year-old in a bubble bath. Well, more like a scandalous stripper than a five-year-old, but who's counting?

When asked later what on earth he was doing, Kurt had a perfectly good explanation: Therapy. Dalton was driving him insane, and the only way for him to resist losing his spark was to let loose in the showers when no one else was around. And if someone _happened _to walk in on him and witness the fiasco, was he really to blame?

It was the perfect explanation, and would have sufficed for any student in the building, and Kurt tried to convince himself that he would only be embarrassed for a few days because some random boy had seem him dancing naked, flinging that-which-shall-not-be-named all over the place. Yes, he would have gotten over it pretty quickly. If it hadn't been Blaine.

"So baby can you fix me? Cuz my body is suffering from my hunger-"

"Kurt, is that you-"

And then there was silence.

And then things got really awkward. Admittedly, it could have been a lot worse. Blaine and Kurt could have stood there staring at each other until one or the other turned away and pretended like nothing ever happened. What would follow would be weeks of trying not to look in each others eyes and blushing every time they saw each other. Not recommended.

Or, Blaine could have simply screamed about his poor innocent eyes and gone barreling out the door, surely leading to a cancellation of their friendship. And Kurt could _not _deal with Dalton without Blaine.

So, in hind-sight, it could have been worse. But laying in his uncomfortable hospital bed, Kurt couldn't help the blush that seemed almost permanent ever since the incident.

What actually happened was that Blaine's greeting had taken Kurt so strongly by surprise that, in mid-ballerina spin, Kurt lost his footing and slipped on a glob of his favorite, treacherous gingerbread body wash and fell over, hitting his head on the faucet and promptly earning an ambulance ride to the hospital where he was treated for a severe concussion. And worse: it was all around school.

Blaine tried to cover up for Kurt, and he was doing a pretty damn good job. Now almost everyone was convinced that they had been making out and Kurt had tripped over a chord from the removable shower head. Yes, this rumor was spread by Blaine himself. Better for Kurt's reputation for all the boys to think that he had been in the middle of getting some, but much worse for his heart. Because, rumor or no rumor, Blaine still pretended like there was nothing between them.

Besides the permanent mental image of nude Kurt almost killing himself, of course. Maybe Dalton really was going to lead to his demise. Something really needed to be done about Blaine.

**Please, FOR THE LOVE OF GRILLED CHEESUS, please review. Even if you hated it. The only reason I post is to make readers happy, after all :)**


	2. That Boy is a Monster

**This heavily requested 2nd part to "Fix Me," I hope everyone enjoys and reviews to tell me how amazing Naughty!Kurt is.**

Kurt lingered in his room for as long as possible before he was forced to admit that he couldn't wait anymore. He would have to face the music.

The music being, of course, random boys trying to high-five him in the hallways or giving him the nod of approval. Apparently even proper, refined Dalton boys loved to know that somebody was getting some.

Maybe Kurt wouldn't have such a huge problem with this behavior if he had _actually _gotten some. Blaine's "chivalrous" cover-up for Kurt's embarrassing shower situation was causing the younger boy more trouble than he needed, and to top it off, Blaine was acting as if it was no problem at all.

_Yeah, because friends tell other people that they're banging each other in the showers all the time, it's perfectly natural Hummel._

Yeah, right.

Blaine refused to even acknowledge the fact that he had seem Kurt very much naked. So, Kurt decided to play his little game with him. If Blaine wanted to pretend like he saw nothing than Kurt would just have to remind him.

This was the young man's motive as he marched down the hallway toward the senior commons where the majority of the Warblers were stationed. Wes and David were lurking in a corner and, upon seeing their new friend, David winked at Kurt and Wes shook his head, smiling. That's another thing. Blaine eventually told David and Wes the truth, and they were sorely disappointed. But they knew that Kurt had enough of Mr. Oblivious. Time to take matters into his own hands.

Kurt connected his iPod to the fancy stereo system that was set up in the corner for when the guys needed to rehearse their songs with the accompaniment. He turned to the song that he wanted and waited for Blaine to come in. Sure enough, in a few short minutes Blaine came in and took a seat next to Wes and David. The two little devils were smiling at each other and nodded toward Kurt when Blaine began to look confused. As soon as Blaine looked his way Kurt pressed play on the song.

Instantly the room went silent as the sounds of Lady Gaga's "monster" filled the air. Kurt stood in from of Blaine, hands on his slender hips, looking him up and down.

"_Look at him, look at me, that boy is bad and honestly he's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop starin' in those evil eyes..._" Kurt circled around the couch and came to a halt in front of his oblivious friend. A friend that was obviously trying not to notice the gentle sway of Kurt's hips. Interesting mental images were flooding back into his mind but he tried not to remember Kurt...like _that_.

"_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round before, she mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby," _Kurt flopped gracefully onto the couch next to Blaine, throwing one leg over his friends lap. Blaine blushed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Kurt grabbed his chin, not playing games anymore, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"_We might have fucked, not really sure, don't quite recall-_" A loud chorus of hollering and wolf whistles sounded in the room at these words, as Kurt ran his lips gently over Blaine's chin. He shuddered, trying to figure out why Kurt was doing this.

Honestly, did he have to torment Blaine even more? It wasn't enough for him to see the beautiful boy dancing seductively, wet, _naked_, and not even able to do anything about it? If only he realized how close he was to getting his freshly pressed uniform ripped off...

"_That boy is a monster, that boy is a monster. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart!" _David and Jeff jumped up from the couch and provided excellent back-up dancers. As they flipped all over the room, Kurt gyrated his hips mere feet in front of Blaine. Blaine tried to put his head in his hands and get the image of a sexy naked guy dancing out of his mind, but someone grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled his face up. Kurt sat on his lap this time, pure lust in his usually innocent eyes.

"_He licked his lips, said to me Girl you look good enough to eat..._" Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, detaching enough of the gel to allow a few curls to peak through. He swayed his hips, giving Blaine a naughty smile when he heard the boy groan under him. He jumped up from Blaine's lap and finished the song off, twisting and shaking with irresistible temptation. Lady Gaga would have been proud of him. David and Jeff were dancing in unison and came to a fast halt when the music ended. Everyone clapped, many people whistled, and almost everyone was looking at Blaine with envy.

If only they knew that Blaine and Kurt hadn't actually done anything in the shower. Perhaps that knowledge would have saved Blaine from making new enemies among the gay boys of Dalton.

Wes pushed everyone out of the door fast, assuming the two boys would want some privacy to talk about what happened. Blaine looked shocked and, if Kurt was judging it correctly, kind of angry.

_Well, he was the one who spread that damn rumor. He has no right to be mad at _me_._

Kurt figured this would be like pulling teeth. You'd think, after all that ass shaking and lap dancing, that Blaine would just come over here and rip Kurt's clothes off already. But _noooo_, there he was, sitting on the couch staring off into space like a moron. Some much for the exceptionally high IQ on this kid.

Kurt went to remove his iPod from the stereo, taking extra long for Blaine to process what had just happened. He figured Blaine would maybe yell at him, or just walk out without saying anything and refuse to talk to him for awhile. Ah, so walking out was his plan! Kurt shook his head slightly when he heard Blaine's heavy footsteps march toward the door. He flipped through his iPod quickly and found a song that would, hopefully, distract him from the sudden aching in his chest.

Without realizing what he was doing, Blaine spun around and almost ran over to Kurt. He spun the younger boy around and, without thinking about what he was about to do, pressed his lips against Kurt's. The kiss started out rough, but slowly became gentle and passionate as both boys realized that this was what they wanted all along.

And, since Blaine was a man of his word, he wasted no time unbuttoning Kurt's tight pants and shoving them down to his ankles.

This wasn't exactly what Kurt had expected to happen, but he wasn't complaining. After all, when you claim to have had sex with someone in a shower a few weeks ago and really haven't done anything, there was _a lot _of catching up to do.

**Took me a total of 60 days to finish this part. Why? Because, when I wrote "Fix Me" I genuinely meant for it to be a one-shot, so when I went to write this part my heart just wasn't in it. Well, I re-read what I wrote today and decided that I might as well finish it for my lovely, amazing, inspiring fans. Thank you so much for your love for "Fix me" and I hope this part meets your standards and leaves you wanting more Klaine. **

**Because, let's be honest, as cute as Kurtofsky may seem at times, Klainebows are so much better. :)**

**Reviews, pretty please!  
**


End file.
